That Precious Person
by Reaching Skyhigh
Summary: [Parallel OneShot] 'My life began when I fell in love with Takenaga kun...' My take on how Noi fell in love with Takenaga. TxN obviously XD


Disclaimer: I don't own Perfect Girl Evolution/The Wallflower/My Fair Lady

* * *

**That Precious Person**

My life began when I fell in love with Takenaga-kun.

Eh, that sounds so sappy... Words out of a lovestruck teenage girl over some guy whom she'll forget about after a couple of years. But... How can you tell me that this is just puppy love? That I can actually forget about the guy that made me feel so strongly, like this...

To me, it's as if my life was separated into two parts; one in which Takenaga-kun wasn't part of my life and the other in which he is. The first bit of my life was a colourless, black and white place. It's like a mind-dulling routine of a robot, albeit one that happens to be really pretty. Guys constantly tried to ask me out since before I can remember and girls either tried to be friendly with me to gain their crush's attention or stayed away from me because of their inferiority complex over their self-image. I've learned how to reject guys (in the nicest way possible) and got used to having girls tag along with me for their own gain. It became tedious, living this way. Life was dull. Life was boring.

Then, Takenaga-kun came into my life.

I still remember that time so clearly. Walking down the hallway. Girls were all huddled together and whispering excitedly, giggles filling the air. I caught exclamations of 'Hot guys!' and 'Transfer students!' and I pretty much tuned out the conversations around me after that. New students always caused such a big fuss which, to me, seemed completely unnecessary. They're just people coming to our school, right?What's the deal? And anything concerning school was to me, at that point of my life, completely useless and not worth fussing over.

A couple of days later, I bumped into him.

It was after school and I took my time to leaving, not wanting to have to push and shove with the mob of students desperate to escape the torture chamber known to adults as school. I wasn't in a particularly good mood that day because, yet again, I caught another girl who was supposedly my 'friend' talking about me behind my back. It's not like I particularly cared whether or not she backstabbed me (because this happens way too often for me to care) but I find it really annoying how she tried to cover it up and sweet talk me after I caught her in the act. People like her totally piss me off.

I guess I must have been pretty lost in thought, because I honestly didn't see Takenaga-kun at all. (I mean, how could I miss him? That gorgeous face, body...) Before I knew it, we crashed into each other and the books he was carrying all fell to the ground. After making an absent apology, I helped him pick up the books, (since that was the decent thing to do) all the while never truly looking at him or meeting his gaze.

"Um..."

I stopped myself from a double-take at the sound of his voice. It was soft and deep... Radiating gentleness that you can just _hear_. When I looked up to see his face, I was taken aback with his kind, kind expression...

"Yes?" I asked, somewhat dazed. Why in the world was I reacting this way?

"...I don't know if I have the right to say anything but... Don't let whatever's bothering you get to you."

As he stood up, books all picked up, he gave me a smile (a gorgeous, genuine smile) and said, "Live life how you want."

I stared at him, blankly. His words were soaking into my skin, like cold, refreshing rain...

After a while, he looked down, with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks and coughed. "I... guess I'll see you around."

With that, he quickly turned around and left.

I was in love before I even realized it.

And after that, I chased him around, did anything, _everything_ I could for him, anything to make him love me... My life suddenly had meaning. Never, ever, had I wanted something so badly before. I wanted to be with him, be by his side, see his smiles, his gaze only on me... And to dare call him mine.

Takenaga-kun is my all. He's my everything, my only love.

And if we could be together, if he'd love me too, then this love would beall I'll ever need.

* * *

A/N: omg, the meeting scene was so cliched... x.x I'm deeply dried up in the creativity department. I couldn't think of any other way for them to meet, and I wanted their meeting to be common place... lol, well, at least I didn't do one of those locked-up-in-some-sort-of-confined-space scenerio, right? XD And I tried to keep both characters as IC as possible to make up for the cheesy scene. XD I dunno if I did a first person Noi properly though... ToT

lol, so yeah... My little theory on how they met. omg, writing this almost makes me wanna write Takenaga's side how he fell in love with Noi-chan. x.x Well, if people don't think this story is that bad, then I'll consider writing it...

Anyhow, this is just my little contribution to the PGE fandom. (Plan on writing more. XD GO PGE!) Honestly, there's too little TxN fanfics out there... Well, I hope you liked this ficlet, those who've bothered to read it! XD Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
